If proteins or infectious material, called antigens, enter the humoral system of an animal or a human, an immune response occurs which culminates in the formation of antibodies. In many cases the antibody levels generated in the blood are too low for protecting animals or humans against disease, for use in the manufacture of commercial vaccines and for preparing antibodies in scientific research.
Finding methods that assist an organism to make more antibodies is therefore a field of endeavor which has been active for over a century.